


The Catastrophic Love Life of Chrome Dokuro

by Namyari



Series: KHR Family Bounding - Family Love [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Falling In Love, First boyfriend, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love Story, Mention of Assault, Mention of Death, Original Character Death(s), Supportive Vongola, love and support, protective vongola family, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: Chrome Dokuro was a lucky girl. She was surrounded by a loving family and many friends she cared about. However, her love life was less fortunate.Here is a collection of OS about everything that went wrong in her love life.Chapter 1 : First Love
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro & Hibari Kyouya, Chrome Dokuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro & Vongola Tenth Generation, Chrome Dokuro & Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: KHR Family Bounding - Family Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212015
Kudos: 16





	1. First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader ! Welcome to my new collection of OS :)  
> I first thought about the title and knew I had to write something about that...  
> Here we are with the first chapter (I already wrote three ^^)  
> I hope you'll like it !
> 
> /!\ TW : mentions of attempted sexual assault /!\
> 
> See you later ! <3  
> XX  
> N.

It had taken them all by surprise. They had not expected it to happen so soon. And they were not sure if they liked it or not.

Everything had started a few weeks before. The mid-term exams of their first year in high school were close by and all the Famiglia spent hours working together. Many afternoons and evenings were spent at Tsuna’s. Chrome tagged along every time. She had felt a bit awkward at first but Yamamoto and Tsuna had insisted that she was part of the Famiglia and that she had to come with them too. Gokudera said nothing, the Tenth’s words were law.

But there also were afternoons like this one when no one was free for a group study session. She had found herself in the school library, buried under a pile of books in a corner. Maths was not her forte but she did well enough to be able to work on her own.

The place was crowded and it was a small miracle that she had found this empty table. It didn’t last however, and soon a boy she recognized from the classroom next to hers asked if he could sit in front of her. He had almost ten books piled in his arms and she accepted. She didn’t mind the company as long as he let her work.

They had met at this table quite a few times afterward. His name was Taka and he was nice to have around. He helped her with Physics and she helped him with English.

Since that day, they greeted each other in the hallways and often shared a few words and a smile when they crossed path.

The boys did not really know how to feel about all that. Sure, they were happy she was making friends of her own and growing out of her shell, but none of them really knew the boy and he could be a total jerk for all they knew.

But she looked happy. She smiled every time they talked and they knew they had no right to control her frequentations too. They knew it. They knew Reborn was keeping an eye out on things too, so it did make them feel better.

On the afternoons she was spending studying with them, they couldn’t help but notice how the screen of her phone -the one Reborn had insisted she’d get so they could call her in case of trouble- kept flashing with new messages. They were well aware that very few people had her contact and all of them were mafia related. Gokudera was certain he had seen the boy’s name on her screen.

She blushed when she read the texts, sometimes she chuckled too, hiding behind her hand. They were not sure they liked that but they could not explain why they felt so protective of her. She was a big girl and she could take care of herself, that much they knew. Still, they didn’t like it very much. 

She was rarely alone at school, one of the boys always flanking her sides wherever she went and glaring at Taka whenever they met him.

Even so, they could be with her at all time.

That’s how she found herself alone with him, one more time. They were working in silence, each bent over their own textbooks, scribbling notes and highlighting entire paragraphs. 

She always felt comfortable in silence, and his presence near her didn’t change that.

She was startled when he called her name, so softly she could have missed it. 

“I’m getting a bit thirsty, would you like to come to the café nearby with me ?” He smiled at her.

“Yes.” She breathed, her cheeks on fire.

They quickly put their books back on the shelves and grabbed their bags. They walked through the school, making small talks. She waved at Yamamoto when they walked along the baseball field and missed the glare he sent Taka’s way.

“You guys are close, aren’t you ?” She looked up at him, surprised. “Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna.” He explained, looking straight in front of him.

“Hm… We are. They’re like… brothers to me.” 

He sighed, visibly relieved.

“I see. It’s cool to have close friends.” He smiled down at her and she nodded, clutching her back closer to her chest, her spare safely tucked inside.

In the small café, he insisted on paying for her drink. She refused, arguing that she could spare a few yen to pay for herself but he insisted so much that she gave up.

They had a great time together. They learned a lot about each other and laughed a lot. Talking about anything that was not homework-related was a nice change. Chrome was happy she was able to make friends outside of the mafia. For once, she felt like a normal person.

She didn’t understand why it seemed to bother the boys when Yamamoto brought up that he had seen the two of them leaving school together.

They went back to the café a few times. She enjoyed their time there. Sure, they still met in the library, but a change of setting was nice too. She insisted on paying for their orders every other time to make sure she was not a burden for him.

That’s why, when Chrome told them that she wouldn’t be able to go to Tsuna’s house with them one day, the boys decided that they should make sure the boy had no ill intention. To make sure that he wasn’t part of some mafia family that would try to manipulate her and her - too pure - feelings to use against the Vongolas.

That’s the story of how the three of them found themselves cramped behind a large bush near the café window. They watched in silence as he paid for both orders. They watched as Chrome smiled and laughed at whatever Taka was saying. They watched as she blushed when their fingers grazed when they both tried to grab a paper towel.

They knew that she smiled just as much and laughed just as much when they were together. They always made sure she was comfortable and happy. So why did they feel like… like she was slowly drifting away from them ?

Chrome and Taka stayed in the café for close to an hour and the three boys could feel their legs getting stiff and painful, crouching to stay hidden. 

They followed them again when they left and walked to a nearby park. They watched as they walked side by side and how her eyes were shining and how her soft giggles reached their ears and made them blush. She had never giggled like that before.

Yeah, they were there to make sure she wouldn’t be manipulated into revealing Vongola secrets, or convinced to betray them. Right ? Gokudera kept repeating it in his head  
and he didn’t know why it sounded more and more like a lie every time.

Maybe because it meant he’d have to admit that he liked her. That she was nice to have around and not as annoying as the male Mist.

Alright, they admitted it. They wanted to make sure she would be fine. They wanted to make sure he was not going to do anything that could hurt their sister.

They knew she could fight and fend for herself and beat his ass mercilessly but they didn’t think she’d be able to handle being heartbroken. They did not want him to abuse her kindness and her feelings. It was hard to forget that she had almost died the last time she had been heartbroken. That moment Mukuro had thrown her out of Kokuyo Land and she had refused his illusionary organs was not something they were keen on reliving. She looked way better outside of the hospital.

It had taken them all by surprise. They had not expected it to happen so soon. And they were not sure if they liked it or not.

Their eyes were glued to Chrome and the boy as he turned to face her fully and asked her out with a timid smile.

Yamamoto and Tsuna both had to grabbed Gokudera’s jacket and force him back behind the tree before he could stomp to them, kidnap Chrome and lock her in Tsuna’s room.

They stopped breathing when she nodded and they saw him lean forward until their lips touched softly.

They couldn’t believe she had said yes. They could believe she hadn’t ever talked to them about being interested in the boy in a romantic way.

Their anguish sky-rocketed at the idea that he could be using her for his own benefit. They hadn’t ruled out that he was not mafia-related yet !

It took Reborn’s intervention to convince them that they had no right to interfere in Chrome’s relationship. Instead, they show her their support, swearing that they’d be there for her no matter what. She was touched and kissed their blushing cheeks in thanks.

The idyl lasted a few weeks, turning into a few months. The boys had gotten used to seeing Chrome walking hand in hand with Taka or having him tag along when they went to cheer on Yamamoto during a baseball game.

They did not really get along well but the boy was not as insufferable as they had thought he would be.

Everything changed when, one evening, Chrome burst into Tsuna’s room. It was rather late and the three boys were having their weekly sleepover. They were laughing at something dumb when the door flew open, startling them so bad Gokudera almost threw his dynamite.

Chrome was breathless, shivering from head to toe and it was clear she was trying very hard not to cry. Her head was bowed, refusing to look at them and her hair hiding her face.

In a short second, the three boys were ushering her inside and sitting her on the bed. Tsuna and Yamamoto sat on each side of her and Gokudera knelt on the floor in front of her. 

“Chrome, didn’t you have a date night with Taka ?” Tsuna asked carefully. She nodded.

She was dripping wet and they guessed that she had run under the rain to come here. She was clutching her jacket tightly against herself, refusing to take it out to let it dry.

They waited for her to calm down a bit and tell them what had happened. When she seemed to be breathing normally Yamamoto placed a finger under her chin, raising her head so they could take a look at her.

She refused to look at them when they gasped. She could almost physically feel their anger rolling off of them in waves.

“What did the fucker do ?” Gokudera growled. Her left cheek was red and slightly swollen and it was evident he had hit her. It took everything in them not to go and beat the shit out of him at this exact moment. Chrome needed them too much right now.

“Chrome, you really should take your jacket off, you’re going to freeze to death.” Tsuna glared at Gokudera. She shook her head no.

“Here, have mine instead, alright ? It’s warmer.” Takeshi took his own jacket off and handed it to her. 

She was hesitant. She did not know what she should do. She had panicked and ran to them and now she had no idea what to do, what to say.

Slowly, she felt his hands unwrapping her jacket from around her shoulders. She bit her lips. Hard.

“I’m sorry.” Her body shook as she sobbed. The three boys looked at each other in panic. A crying girl was not something that they knew how to handle, but a crying Chrome was worse. She never cried, never in front of them at least. They knew she could be sad sometimes but she never cried.

“Chrome, what are you sorry for ? You did nothing wrong.” Tsuna rubbed her back softly.

Yamamoto was going to put his jacket on her shoulders when he noticed the red marks on her left arm. He knew Gokudera had seen them too.

“Chrome, what did he do ?” She had never heard Yamamoto sound so angry.

“He... “ But she shook her head, eyes closed tightly.

“Did he hit you ?” Yamamoto asked. She did not move for a moment before she finally nodded, almost imperceptibly. He glanced at Tsuna and Gokudera. “Did he try to do something you didn’t want to do ? Did he try to force you to do anything ?”

They waited anxiously for her answer, not sure they’d be able to control themselves if she nodded again.

And nodded she did.

“He wanted to go further but… I didn’t feel like it. Not yet, not today.” Her voice was soft and quiet and trembling and they almost stopped breathing. “He tried to force me and he hit me and I hit him back and I left. I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t want to go home because he knows where I live and that I am alone there and…” She glanced up at them. Guilt was clear on her face, tears flooding her cheeks. “I’m sorry I came unannounced during your boys’ night. I didn’t know where to go.” Her fingers were clutching the hem of her skirt.

She gasped when Tsuna took her in his arms, holding her tightly. 

“You can come here whenever you want, announced or not.” He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. Seeing her in such a state broke their hearts.

“You did well, fighting back and leaving.” Gokudera told her. He had a proud look on his face.

“I left so fast I left all of my stuff back there. Would one of you come with me tomorrow to get them back?” She asked quietly.

“I’ll go get them for you, don’t worry about that.” Yamamoto said quickly. There was no way any of them would let her near the creep ever again.

“Chrome, are you alright ?” Tsuna knew his question was dumb but he needed to make sure that she was fine, at least physically. “Did he hurt you in any way ? Are you in pain ?” She shook her head no.

“He was a bit rough and I think I’ll have a bruise or two.” She grimaced when she glanced at the red fingerprints on her upper arm. He had grabbed her tightly so she wouldn’t run away. Too bad he did not know how strong she really was.

Tsuna did not miss Reborn, floating outside his window. The baby hitman nodded at him and disappeared.

“Chrome did…” How could Gokudera ask that ? He wanted to groan. He took on of her hands in his and squeezed it. Yamamoto grabbed her other hand in support too. “Did he touch you ? Did he do, forced you ? Did-”

“He… He did not. I left before. He tried to- to pin me down and I think he ripped the buttons of my shirt off and he- he-” She breathed shakily. She trusted them. She wanted to tell someone what had happened and she knew they wouldn’t judge her. “He touched me.” For a second she thought her fingers were going to break under the pressure of the boys’ hands. “I-I fought him and tried to get free and he kept touching me and he slapped me and I think I woke me up and I kicked him too and then I-I ran away.”

She had said everything in one breath, ashamed by her own weakness.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t strong enough to-”

“Don’t.” Gokudera cut her angrily. “Don’t you dare to apologize when you’ve done nothing wrong ? Don’t you dare to say you’re not strong when you are.” She almost recoiled at the violence of his tone. 

“It’s normal to be scared and it’s normal to be shocked and we’re all here for you.” Yamamoto’s thumb caressed her knuckles reassuringly. 

Their words of comfort did nothing to ease her tears. She felt out of place and weak and undeserving of their love and friendship.

She ended up crying herself to sleep, tucked between her friends, and lulled by their words of love and support. 

When she was finally sleeping, Yamamoto laid her on Tsuna’s bed and threw the blanket on her. She was still half wet and cold and she had refused to change into anything, arguing that she was not going to ruin their sleepover and just go back home.

The three boys sat next to the bed, all three pairs of eyes on her. They were silent, deep in thoughts until Gokudera finally spoke.

“We’ll get her things from his place first thing tomorrow, but she’ll stay here. Will you stay with her, Tenth ?” He turned to Tsuna.

“Yes, I don’t feel like leaving her alone.” He sighed. “I’ll just text Hibari though. I’m sure that if I tell him someone is troubling Namimori’s peace he’ll take care of the trash.” The three boys chuckled darkly.

The next day when Chrome woke up, she blinked her eye open and startled. She was not in her room. The events of the night before all came back at once and she choked on a sob.

She steeled herself, not wanting to cry again. She would not cry for Taka ever again. 

She tried to stand but found herself blocked by a weight on her waist. She looked behind her, only to find Tsuna, squished between the wall and her body. She blushed. They had already shared a bed -she had already shared a bed with every one of her brothers, save for Hibari- but it didn’t make her feel any less awkward.

She looked around the room and spotted Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were laying on futons right next to the bed and when she moved the hand that was dangling out of the bed, she realized that her fingers were brushing the Storm’s.

She breathed deeply, feeling calm and at ease surrounded by people she love and who loved her back and made her feel safe. She fell back asleep.

When she woke up again, the boys were already awake. They were whispering on the floor and smiled brightly when she sat up groggily.

She noticed her school bag, her coat and her scarf were on the table next to them. Gokudera and Yamamoto both had scratches on their cheeks but the wide smiles they gave her -which was a rare sight on Gokudera- reassured her.

“How did you…?” She trailed, eyeing her bag.

“I told you we’d get them back for you.” Yamamoto smiled at her. He moved to sit next to her. “How do you feel ?”

“Better.” She shrugged. She eyed the bruise on her arm and touched her cheek softly. The boys’ eyes zoned in on the bruise too and she was almost positive that she heard one of them growl, though she wasn’t sure which one.

“Don’t worry, he won’t bother you ever again.” Gokudera stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “Not that we did much but… Well, you know how Hibari gets when someone troubles the peace of his beloved Namimori.” He smirked and she chuckled. Yes, she knew.

“How can I thank you all ?” She asked, looking at each of them in turn.

“Be happy.” Tsuna smiled and knelt in front of her. 

“But-”

“No buts. And if another boy ever tries to abuse you or bother you or try anything you don’t want, you come to any of us. We’ll always be there for you, no matter the time of day or night or where we are.” He insisted.

“You know you can always come to me too. No matter what the problem is, I’ll always be there for you.” Her smile was timid but real as she looked into their eyes.

The next Monday, Taka was absent from school. When his friends came to ask Chrome if she knew where he was she just shrugged. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna never left her side, scaring anyone who would be brave enough to try and ask her about what had happened between them.

When he came back a week later, the boys made sure to make his life a living Hell. He was scared to walk across Yamamoto after his baseball practice, or to see Gokudera in the hallways. Even Tsuna scared him. His upperclassmen, Sasagawa and Hibari also looked at him as if they were going to beat him so hard he would never wake up again and he was quite sure that they would.

The Disciplinary Committee had already paid him a visit and he had landed in the hospital for a week. He had been threatened but now the rumour was that Chrome Dokuro was off-limits and that anyone who dared to touch or hurt her would pay for it. Dearly.

At the end of the school year, he was transferred to another school and Chrome never heard his name ever again. Not that she cared much. She had deemed her brother were enough a long time ago.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn't planned on meeting him during one of Takeshi's baseball game. She hadn't planned on making a new friend. She definitely hadn't planned on falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, hello !  
> I'm glad you're back for a new chapter ^^  
> I had fun writing it, the idea had been in my head for some time already.  
> This chapter is loooonng~ (more than 6.6K words ^^'). There's fluff and a bit of angst too (because I can't live without some angst).  
> I really hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D  
> Thank you for your time,  
> XX  
> N.

“You’re the best Takeshi !” Chrome shouted loudly, standing from her seat excitedly as he swung the bat. The ball flew far away and he ran. She watched him, squealing.

She couldn’t stop smiling, too happy to see her friend having fun on the field.

None of the boys had been free and she was watching the game by herself. Not that she minded, watching him play was always something that brought her a lot of joy.

She sat back down with a huff, so focused on the game before her that she missed the look the boy next to her was sending her.

At eighteen, almost nineteen, she was in her first year at university, studying biology. She thought that, maybe, if she understood how things worked better, then her illusions would be even more complete.

Ryoheï had left to spend sometime with the Varia after he graduated, Gokudera was studying socio-politics, Yamamoto was playing baseball and practicing his swordsmanship. Tsuna had started to study finances but being the Vongola Don took up so much of his time that he was going to drop out. Hibari had a degree in finances too, anyway. Lambo was starting middle school and they were all excited about it, way more than Lambo himself.

She glanced at her phone during a break, smiling at Dino’s message and updating him on the current score. 

She kept shouting and clapping and sending updates to the rest of the Famiglia during the game, until she couldn’t ignore how her neighbor was staring at her anymore. She turned to face him with a small frown.

“Is something wrong ?” She asked, an eyebrow raised expectantly. The boy next to her seemed to blush.

“N-No, I’m sorry.” He looked down for a second then back at her. “Are you... “ He searched her face, “Are you cheering on your boyfriend ?” 

Chrome couldn’t suppress the giggles, trying really hard to not just burst out in laughters.

“Oh gosh ! No !” She shook her head vehemently, trying to get a hold of herself. “He’s my brother.” She finally sighed. The boy’s face seemed to light up. 

“Oh, cool.” Chrome arched a brow but said nothing. “I’m Tetsurou.” He lifted his hand, waiting for her to shake it.

“Chrome.” She smiled and shook his hand before turning back to field, trying to not miss any of Yamamoto’s actions.

The boy tried to keep talking with her, making small talks and asking her things about her life. He was studying biology too but was one year above her and he let her know that he’d be willing to help her should she need it. She doubted she would but smiled at the suggestion nonetheless.

He insisted on giving her his number. She took it but clearly told him not to expect anything. She didn’t fancy strangers having her number. He had smiled and shrugged, insisting that if she needed help with her lesson, at least she’d know how to contact him.

It was a bit late and the autumn afternoon was nice but got windy quite quickly. He noticed her shivering and offered her his jacket. She wanted to refuse, she didn’t want it. At all. But he insisted and ended up wrapping it around her shoulders anyways. She rolled her eyes but didn’t take it off. It was warm and nice, after all.

When the game finished, Yamamoto ran to the fence to see her. She squeezed his fingers through the wired fence, gushing about how awesome he had been. Her neighbor, Tetsurou, congratulated him too with a smile. If he noticed the jacket on her shoulders, he said nothing.

“I’ll wait for you on the parking lot, Takeshi. Go and take a shower now.” She released his fingers with a chuckle.

“I’ll be quick.” He promised before running away to his team.

“Want me to keep you company while you wait for him ?” Tetsurou asked. “I don’t really fancy leaving a pretty girl alone on a parking lot when it’s almost dark.” She blushed. She wanted to say no, she knew she did not need his protection. However, he did not.

“Alright. He shouldn’t be long anyway.” She tried to shrug nonchalantly and averted her eyes.

They waited for Yamamoto just outside the field. Her eyes were moving from the door he would be walking from, to her phone, texting Hibari about a possible late afternoon training in the next few days while he was in town.

She did her best not to glance at Tetsurou every five seconds because she could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head. It was a little bit overwhelming.

“Maybe we could grab lunch on campus one day.” He wasn’t looking at her anymore when her eyes snapped to him. “I mean, we can talk about your classes and stuff. I have a few books I think could be helpful too.” He rubbed the back of his neck. She bit her lip for a second, wondering if it really was a good idea. Then again, what could go wrong ? Studying with an upperclassman could only be helpful, right ?

She remembered Tsuna’s word from barely a week ago clearly : Try and make some friends, Chrome. You only talk to mafia-related people, that can’t be healthy ! She knew he didn’t mean for her to get involved in anything romantic. The Taka disaster was still too present in their minds. She had finally gotten over it but she could see how her brothers looked at every boy they did not know she talked to.

“Tuesday ?” Her voice was quiet. She saw how wide his eyes grew before he turned to face her. “If it works for you, obviously.” She added quickly.

“Yes, yes, very good !” He nodded. “Let’s say 12.30 in front of the fountain ?”

“Good for me.” She smiled and relaxed a bit, leaning against the wall behind her.

“I’ll take you to this small café, near the campus. Their lunches are to die for !” His eyes were shining with delight at the idea.

“Cool, thanks.” 

Before he could say something else, Yamamoto appeared. He smiled and waved at her. From the distance, she couldn’t see how he looked strangely at the man’s jacket around her shoulders now and at how close he seemed to be standing next to her.

“Takeshi !” She screeched and ran to him. He caught her in his arm, making her sway a little as he laughed. He kissed the top of her head and she kissed his cheek. “You were fantastic.” Her eye was sparkling with admiration and he almost blushed. 

“Thanks, Chrome !” He slipped his arm around her waist and they walked back to Tetsurou.

“Congratulation on your victory, it was a really good game.” The stranger smiled and reached his hand. Yamamoto shook it, holding it a little bit more tightly than necessary.

“Thank you.” He glanced back at Chrome. “Let’s go, Hayato is waiting for us. He told me Lambo is going to eat everything if we’re not back soon.”

“You know he’s going to eat half of everything before we get back anyway.” She rolled her eye playfully. She turned back to the other man. “Thanks again for your jacket.” She took it off and gave it back to him. “I’ll see you on Tuesday.” Yamamoto slipped his own jacket around her before slipping his arm back around her waist.

“Yeah, see you on Tuesday.” They waved at each other as he watched her being dragged away by her brother.

“So…” She could see Takeshi looking at her from the corner of his eyes and she couldn’t help the small blush that painted her cheeks. “You and … What was his name again ?”

“Tetsurou.” She mumbled, eyes locked on his car ahead of them.

“I didn’t know you would come with a friend.” She felt the hold on her waist tightening slightly.

“I didn’t. He started to talk to me during the game. He happens to be an upperclassman of mine and suggested he could help me with some of my classes.” Chrome tried to shrug. “He was just being nice.”

“Nice, huh ?” Takeshi was smirking and she hated it. It must have shown on her face because he added, “I’m just teasing you, you know.” He moved his hand to her shoulder, rubbing it for a second before he fished his keys from his pocket. “It’s nice to see you opening up to people and making friends.”

He opened her door and let her get inside before walking around the car to get behind the wheel.

“Just…” He glanced at her again. “Be careful, okay ? None of us want you to get hurt or anything.” He grimaced. 

“I know, Takeshi, I know.” She sighed and patted his knee. 

Loud music roared in the car as the engine started and they left.

On Tuesday, Chrome almost ran to the fountain, afraid she’d be late.

She had not texted Tetsurou yet and just hoped he wouldn’t stand her up.

When he arrived, her smile was hard to miss. So was his.

“I’m sorry, I hope you didn’t have to wait for me for too long !” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“No, I’m good. I just got here too.” 

He led her to the small coffee shop he had told her about and they got lunch. He insisted and paid for hers. No matter how much she refused, he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Then I’ll pay next time.” She had said without really thinking about it. She blushed when she realized the implication behind the words but didn’t take them back. He just smiled at her and nodded.

“Yeah, next time.”

The meal was good, really good, and so was the company. They talked about their classes, which one they liked or not, which teachers were nice and which were harsh.

He gave her tips and help for her homework, even going as far as forcibly shoving a couple of books in her hands.

By the end of their lunch break, Chrome didn’t regret having met him, or suggesting they should eat together again.

Both their schedules were quite busy. He played volleyball on the university team and followed a few extra classes. She had all of her mafia-related activities to deal with and insisted on spending as much time with her Family as she could because she loved them too much.

However, their Tuesday lunch break quickly became a ritual. They would meet at 12:30 in front of the fountain and go to the coffee shop. She’d pay every other time and they’d spend one hour and a half talking about anything and everything before he’d walk her to her next class.

If her brothers asked her, she’d say they were good friends. The numerous text messages they sent each other was proof enough.

The first one who caught up on it was Yamamoto. He had met the boy after his baseball game and had seen the two together a few times when he’d gone to the campus because Gokudera had forgotten stuff at his place after a boys’ night.

He tried to be sneaky about it, asking questions to know if she’d seen Tetsurou again and how often. She’d always answer him truthfully, feeling she didn’t have anything to hide from him. He was happy she had a new friend.

Then, Gokudera had noticed it too. He had seen the two together a handful of times, be it when he was with Yamamoto or just walking on campus. Their buildings were not on the same side of campus but he had to walk across hers and through the courtyard every time he wanted to go to the library.

He said nothing at first. He preferred observing everything from afar. Until, one day, he told Yamamoto. The two were walking together when he spotted their sister with the boy. He pointed at them discreetly, asking questions.

Knowing that the swordsman had already met him once was a bit reassuring but it didn’t change the fact that they knew nothing about this boy.

Both of them were dying to run a background check on this Tetsurou-boy to make sure he wasn’t taking advantage of their sister, or trying to lure her in some murky business.

But they knew they just couldn’t ask for a random background check without alerting the rest of the Family and they didn’t want Chrome to know they were worried or overly-protective.

So, they watched from afar. They watched how she seemed to grow more and more fond of the man. How she would not shy away when he’d slip an arm around her shoulder when he spoke about something. She had done it at one point, standing stiff and uneasy. Not anymore. 

Slowly they noticed how she’d lean a little against him. How her eyes shown when she laughed at something he’d say. How he seemed happy too. They noticed how she initiated contact too, slipping her arm in the crook of his elbow when she needed to pull him with her to show him something. That had been a shock. She never touched people who were not part of the Family. Well, she touched Dino Cavallone, but only in a friendly way and just because he was like a father figure for her.

The next brother who learnt about Tetsurou was Hibari. He spotted the two outside a restaurant one night as he was patrolling the streets. He hadn’t seen Chrome for an entire week and she had even canceled their close-combat practice the day before because she was busy studying.

He had watched from afar, hidden in the shadow of an alley. He had watched as the tall boy replaced a strand of hair behind her ear and how she blushed but never looked away. He took a picture and sent it to Gokudera, demanding some explanation. 

Seeing her with an unknown man made him feel uneasy. He fought his urge to barge in on them and grab her to take her home. He watched carefully as the tall boy chuckled at something she said before replacing another strand of hair behind her ear. He didn’t expect them to be this close.

He knew that if he hadn’t heard about this boy before, it meant that Tsuna didn’t know. Otherwise, the Vongola Don would have warned everyone in the Family and ordered him to do his own background check.

But he also knew that Gokudera often met her on campus. The two ate together at least twice a week. He was bound to know something.

He didn’t follow them any further but a quick text message to Kusakabe made sure someone else would and would report to him.

Tsuna discovered the boy’s existence completely by chance. He was out with Lambo to go grocery shopping but, obviously, the kid had run away. He had fled, only to crash into Chrome, two streets away. He hadn’t meant to, but when he had seen his sister he had just wanted her to protect him from Tsuna’s anger. He didn’t care she was with someone he didn’t know.

Tsuna had been so surprised to see her with a man he knew nothing of that he didn’t even scold Lambo on their way back.

The meeting had been a little bit awkward. Chrome and Tetsurou weren’t exactly a thing yet and she would have preferred for him and her Boss to meet in a more formal environment.

She introduced him as her senpai and friend from university, ignoring Lambo’s awkward and embarrassing questions and stares. This seemed to amuse Tetsurou to no end though.

She couldn’t know for sure but she knew her Boss well enough to be certain that, the second they parted ways, he had called Gokudera to ask him if he knew about the man he had just met.

She also knew it meant they’d do a background check. It annoyed her but she said nothing. She knew it was mandatory anyway.

When he learnt about him, Dino had tried to pry a little, asking her questions about the boy. He felt the need to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt, but when he saw how happy talking about the man made her, he was satisfied. If he made her happy, then he had no objection.

Squalo asked her questions about him too. He was much more distrustful but she didn’t mind. He had been considerate enough to throw Lussuria and Belphegor out of the room before he asked her anything, knowing the two would never leave her alone otherwise.

He hadn’t insisted. After their talk he just decided to look out for her from afar, not saying anything, not interfering. He also did his own background check, but the Varia found nothing. He was clean and that was enough for him. If one asked him, he’d say that he did it all for the sake of the Family, never admitting he was doing it to make sure she would be safe.

Chrome and Tetsurou grew very close very quickly and barely two months after their first encounter, they started dating.

They kept their relationship to themselves for almost an entire month before she finally told her brothers.

Since she hadn’t heard anything from them about him since her encounter with Tsuna, she knew it meant that they had found nothing disturbing about him and that he was okay.

The two of them spent a lot of time together. They met for lunch every time she wasn’t with Gokudera, they went on regular dates in the evening and on weekends, they tried pretty much each and every restaurant in their area too.

Chrome rented a small flat near uni. Gokudera lived two buildings away and they usually spent two or three evenings a week together. They worked side by side in silence or watched movies and she’d cook something or they’d order take out. She loved spending time with Uri and watching him working on his flames and the different combinations he could come up with.

Almost every evening she spent alone in her flat, she wasn’t alone anymore. Tetsurou always came, insisting on cooking for her and tutoring her even if she didn’t need it. They cuddled in front of TV or read next to each other on her couch. 

She never went to his own flat because he lived quite far and he wanted to save her the trouble. However, she didn’t really mind as long as she could spend time with him.

She wasn’t stupid. She wasn’t oblivious to the feelings she was developing. She had been scared at first. She had not dated anyone since Taka in high school and she didn’t really know what she was getting herself into.

It didn’t mean she wasn’t willing to try, though.

One night, he brought her to one of their favourite restaurants. They had gone to see a movie in the afternoon and enjoyed their meal together. 

Talking to Tetsurou was easy. Almost as easy as talking to her brothers. He made her smile and laugh and comforted her when she was sulking for whatever reason. It felt nice. It felt so nice, being understood by someone who was not part of the mafia.

That’s when he asked her. She had been surprised but accepted immediately. She had been aware that she was feeling something deeper than friendship for him for quite a while already and was just waiting for the right time to act on it. He had been faster.

It was easy to decide to keep their relationship for themselves. She knew how her brothers would react and she didn’t feel like dealing with all the drama that was sure to follow and the talks about staying safe and such. She already knew all that, more than any of them. 

Tetsurou was the sweetest man she had ever met. He always made sure she was happy, warm and safe. They could spend hours together and never get bored.

Everything was fine and perfect. She didn’t want to spoil everything by telling her boys and have them barging in on every date night. She knew Gokudera would definitely do that if he could.

She was relieved he never asked why she didn’t tell them, just like she didn’t ask why he never told his own friends. She had seen them only once, when they had just met and were just friends. They had been nice and funny, that’s all she could remember of them.

The secret was finally out when, one day, Gokudera spotted the couple holding hands on the campus courtyard. They were sitting on the edge of the fountain, talking animatedly and there was no mistaking : their fingers were intertwined, holding each other’s hand as if it was something precious. They didn’t seem to even notice it, as if the gesture was truly natural.

He had gasped audibly, ignoring the strange stares it attracted, and had taken a picture from afar, sending it to the rest of their brothers.

Yamamoto’s answer was immediate : Go say hi !!!

So he did.

“Hi Chrome ! Tetsurou.” He smiled at her and nodded at him. She looked surprised to see him but hid it well.

“Hey, Hayato. How are you ?” He noticed how her hand didn’t move away from the man’s. She turned to face him fully, her back resting discreetly against Tetsurou’s shoulder.

“ Am good. You ?” He asked gruffly. 

“I’m good too.” She smiled. 

“So, you two are… dating ?” He didn’t wait for a beat and saw her rolling her eye. It was enough of an answer. “Since when ?” He buried his hands in his pockets to resist throwing dynamite around.

“It’s going to be a month soon.” She sighed and he grimaced. She had kept it a secret for so long ? Why ? “I just wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm.” Her eye felt heavy on him and he squirmed guiltily. He knew she was right.

“I get it.” His shoulder slumped. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then. You should come and have dinner with our Family, y’know.” He said to the boy who nodded with a smile.

“Meeting you all officially would be my pleasure.” He grinned. 

“See ya tonight, Chrome ! Takeshi will come and get you around seven.” He waved at her above his shoulder, striding away rapidly.

“Good, I’ll wait for him !” She called before turning back to her boyfriend.

“That went well.” He chuckled. “But I can see why you were reluctant to tell them immediately.” He rubbed her arm, pulling her so she’d lean against his chest. “He looked like he could murder me if I did anything wrong.”

“And I believe he would, for real.” She looked at him with an amused glint in her eye.

This evening, she had been questioned by Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. The three had wanted to know everything they could about the boy to make sure he was nice and suitable. Of course, in their eyes, no one deserved their sister’s love, but they promised her they wouldn’t butt in.

Even Hibari sent her a few texts telling her that he’d take care of the man should he ever act inappropriately. She had ignored them and Kusakabe had apologized on his behalf.

Lambo was just happy he’d have someone else to play with and that was enough of a positive reaction for her. 

Ryoheï was still in Italy and even with the time difference, he found enough time to send her a text too.

Tetsurou’s official introduction to her Family came shortly after. Obviously, everything mafia-related was banned for the night. The man didn’t need to know. Not yet, at least.

He seemed to feel at ease and Chrome never left his side. She knew how overwhelming her Family could be and didn’t want him to face them alone or to feel uncomfortable. He was grateful for that. Gokudera seemed to have made it his mission though : trying to get Chrome to leave the boy’s side so he could talk to her one on one while Takeshi and Hibari were taking care of him.

She knew what he was thinking. Obviously, she knew. He didn’t miss her snarky smirk everytime his attempts to lure her away failed. 

It didn’t matter, they enjoyed their evening. Yamamoto’s jokes were always funny and Hibari really worked on being less scary.

When they left the house, the Vongola men made a whole show of hugging Chrome as tight as they could, whispering words of love in her ears. She knew they meant everyone of them but that they only did it because her boyfriend was there too.

After that, her life resumed normally. Classes, date nights, Family gathering, lazy morning and perilous missions. 

Tetsurou was always there by her side, never asking too many questions when she had to leave the country for several days with one of her brothers. 

Everything was perfect. Maybe too perfect ?

She tried not to think about it, not yet. 

Maybe she should have.

The two of them had been together for seven months now. Chrome had left for a week two days before alongside Yamamoto. They were in Korea to meet with a Family there and try to form a new alliance.

Tetsurou had promised her they’d go to the restaurant when she’d be back from her trip, believing she was just meeting an older relative of the baseball player who lived oversea.

She was excited. They had planned on moving in together a month later, right before the start of the new school year. 

Their mission was going smoothly. The Korean Family was nice enough and Yamamoto always made her laugh when they were together.

She had called Gokudera earlier in the evening, making sure that everything was alright in Japan too and the Storm had rolled his eyes, insisting that no one was going to blow the house up… Again… 

After dinner, she was laying on Yamamoto’s bed, waiting for him to leave the en-suite bathroom so they could play video games together for an hour or so before they would head to bed.

She stretched on the bed to try and grab her phone when Namimori’s anthem echoed in the room. She was frowning. Hibari was supposed to be at an important meeting in the south of the country to check on a few allied Families and make some new ties too. Why would he be calling her so late ? And… facetime ? He never used it !

“Kyouya ? Is everything alright ?” She looked at the screen, Hibari was frowning. She sat up straight, waiting for him to talk.

“Where are you ? Are you alone ?” 

“In Takeshi’s room. He’s-” She turned towards the bathroom just as the door opened. She moved her phone so Hibari would see him too. “Is something wrong ?” Hibari looked at Yamamoto as he was drying his hair with a towel before turning back to Chrome, looking serious.

”I have something I need to show you.” She hummed in approval and watched as his fingers changed from the front camera to the back one. The phone moved a bit, the image blurry. When it finally stopped, Chrome’s breath hitched in her throat.

“Is that-” Yamamoto was leaning above her shoulder with a frown. He, too, knew where Hibari was. 

“Yes.” Hibari cut him. “It’s Tetsurou. At a mafia gathering. From what I understand, he is here with the Solario Famiglia. He is the son of the Solario Don.”

Chrome’s phone almost fell from her hand. She leaned backward, her back hitting Yamamoto’s chest for support.

“The Don never told anyone about his son, but it’s clear his upbringing took everything mafia-related into account.” Hibari kept talking, unphased. “He didn’t see me. Not yet.”

“What the hell ?” The Rain Guardian managed, still shocked.

“Chrome, what do you want me to do ?” Hibari’s voice brought her back to the present.

Quickly, she took a screenshot of the image to keep at least a proof that it was really happening.

“You do nothing. I’ll confront him myself.” Her voice was wavering and tight and Takeshi’s arms quickly wrapped around her waist in support.

“Very well. I won’t cross his path then. I’ll try to gather some intel though.” The man nodded.

They quickly ended to call.

Chrome was completely lost. She didn’t know what to do or think or say.

Yamamoto put her phone back on the bedside table and slipped his arms under her in a swift movement.

“You’re staying here tonight.” He whispered in her hair as he laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

“What ? No, Takeshi, it’s fine !” She sat up but he pushed her down again.

“I’m not leaving you alone right now. Huh huh, no way.” He said as he plopped down next to her. He pulled her against him, face to face. She was frowning and her eye was closed. “You’re not alone to deal with this.” He sighed, his hand in her hair. “And I would be the worst brother ever if I was to leave you like that.” He chuckled when she slapped his arm playfully.

He felt her shifting as she tried to calm herself, her breathing deep and steady.

“You don’t have to talk about it right now, but just know that we’re all with you on this. If you want me to, I’ll be by your side when you confront him. I mean, I saw it too, I’m a witness.” He shrugged and she slapped his arm again. “I’m sure Hayato will want to be there too. Actually everyone will want to be there.” He grimaced and she did too.

“You’ll be enough, don’t worry. Maybe Kyouya ? I mean, he was there…” She sighed, nuzzling her nose in his shirt. “I just… I’m shocked, I guess ?” She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. It was something he did everytime she was sad or upset and, after years together, it always made her feel better.

“Sure, you are, honey.” He rubbed her back a little. “That’s normal.”

“Why did he lie to me ? I mean, if he’s the son of the Solario Don, then there’s no way he didn’t know who I was…” She frowned. “Is it… Is it why he started to talk to me during your baseball game ? Was that all his plan from the beginning ?”

“Chrome…”

“Gosh, I feel so stupid ! I should’ve listened to you guys…” She clutched the back of his shirt, pressing her face against his chest again. “Dating is definitely not for me.” Her voice was muffled and it made him smile.

“Don’t say that. Your Prince Charming is there, somewhere. You’re too beautiful and kind to end up single your entire life.” He squeezed her against him until she slapped his back a couple times, letting him know he needed to stop so she could breathe. “You know we ran background checks on him. We never found anything. No ties with anything. I’m just as aghast as you are. I’m sure Hibari’s the same.” She knew it was true. She knew they had and that, had they found anything, they would have told her.

“Thanks for always being there for me, Takeshi.” She sighed, eye closed. 

The shock of the discovery left her exhausted and she was asleep in his arm barely five minutes later. Yamamoto followed her quickly, making sure to keep her secured in his arms.

The rest of the week was a blur. Chrome did her best to stay focus. The importance of her work in Korea and her training helped her separating her private life from the Vongola matters. She was thankful for it. 

Every night, she would go to Yamamoto’s room. They’d play video games and talk until she’d fall asleep on his shoulder. She was thankful she was not on her own. Not at this moment, not ever.

When they finally flew back to Japan, she hadn’t talk to Tetsurou in a week. It pained her to admit that she missed him despite her discovery.

She didn’t tell it to her friend, but she really hoped it was all just a big misunderstanding, and that it hadn’t been his plan from the get go.

She decided to wait for an entire day before seeing him again, so she could settle back in her flat and gather her thoughts one last time.

She sent him a short message, asking him if they could meet at the local park at seven pm the next day and telling him that she was tired and wouldn’t be able to answer his texts during the rest of the day.

He readily agreed, excited to see her again.

When Tetsurou arrived at the park, he was surprised to see Yamamoto standing next to his girlfriend. Chrome looked anxious and he suddenly felt self-conscious. She was upset about something and he didn’t even know.

He reached her in a few long stride and hugged the life out of her. However, he quickly stepped back when he realized she wasn’t hugging him back.

“Tetsu, we need to talk about something.” She said quickly before he could ask her anything. He just nodded, eyeing the baseball player warily. She took a step back so she could look at him fully. “You knew all along, didn’t you ?” She asked him. Her fists were tightly closed and her friend was right behind her, just in case. In case of what, Tetsurou didn’t know...

“I knew what, my love ?” She flinched. He looked genuinely concerned.

“Where I was during my trip this week. All the previous trips. What I do with my Family.” It was as if all the blood left the boy’s face. 

“How- What do you mean, sweetheart ?” He tried but she shook her head.

“Don’t play innocent. Hibari was at the party on Monday too.” She gulped, trying to swallow her nerves. 

The boy slumped and shook his head, defeated. 

“I can’t hide it anymore then, can I ?” He sighed. 

“That’s why you insisted on talking to me during the game. That’s why you absolutely wanted my phone number and to spend time with me.” 

“At first. But I swear, I really really love you. My feelings, they’re for real !” He argued. He tried to take a step forwards but she stepped back, pressing herself against her brother’s torso. “You never told me about the Vongola either !” He added but her dark glare shut him up.

“Because I thought you were a civilian ! We had nothing about you in our data, there was no way you knew anything about our world !” She screeched. And seven months later I learn that you’re the Solario Heir ? What did you want ? An alliance ? An arranged marriage ? Power ? Wealth ? My ring ? My place as a Guardian ? To profit from all that ?” She pointed an accusing finger at his chest, fighting so the tears wouldn’t roll on her cheeks.

“Please, Chrome…” He grimaced. “It’s true that my father was seeking the Vongola’s power and we all know you’re one of their best weapons. I just-”

“Weapon ?” Yamamoto asked darkly, head tilted on the side. “But she’s not a weapon, is she ? I mean, I’m pretty sure she’s a human being.” He hand on her waist tightened.

“What ? Yes, of course she is !” Tetsurou looked slightly panicked. “I just meant that her power is incredible and would be a fantastic asset for our Family. That’s all !”

“Then did you really think that, because you’re her boyfriend, she would become a Solario ?” Yamamoto smiled, too sweetly to be true. 

“Well, that’s how it works, isn’t it ? Especially in arranged marriage in the mafia world.” He was frowning, as if lost.

“Chrome is a Vongola, first and foremost. She’ll always be one, no matter who she decides to marry. She will not be switching Families. And we will never give her up to some shady Family.”

“You’ve seen me with my brothers. Were you really stupid enough to believe I would change side ?” She sounded hurt that someone would ever think so low about her.

“Well, that’s how it usually works so…” He scratched the back of his head. He knew he was digging the hole of bullshit he was already in. She looked disgusted and her brother seemed ready to murder him. “Is the reason you don’t want to come with me in my Family that you sleep with them all, then ?” He frowned, almost sneering.

“I… What ?” She was speechless. How could this man, who swore he loved her with all his heart, think so little of her ?

“I mean, there has to be a reason right ? Is it why Yamamoto is here too ? And then what ? You’re going to leave the park and go your place and fuck ?”

A blade was under his neck the next second.

“You should apologize while you still can.” The Rain Guardian growled darkly. 

“Well, maybe you should warm your father that I don’t want anything to do with you ever again. Delete my contact, don’t talk to me, don’t even look at me ever again.” She spat and he recoiled, shocked.

“Chrome, wait ! I love you ! I really do, I swear ! I didn’t mean it, I was just angry, I’m sorry !” He tried to walk to her but Yamamoto’s hand stopped him. 

“I do too. But it’s too late, Tetsurou. I’m sorry.” She breathed as deeply as she could before grabbing her brother’s hand tightly in hers and walking away.

She felt relieved when he didn’t try to follow her.

When they left the park, Yamamoto looked at her carefully.

“How do you feel ?” He rubbed his free hand on her arm.

“I don’t know… I really don’t.” She said as she bit her lips. “Why do I always fall in love with the worst boys on earth ?” She whimpered.

Takeshi stopped and pulled her in his arms. 

“Don’t say that, you love me too, remember ?” He tried to lighten her mood but it failed when she shook her head against him.

“You know it’s different, Takeshi.”

“Yes, I know.” He sighed and kissed the crown of her head softly. “Let’s go home, I’ll cook for you tonight. You don’t have classes tomorrow, right ?” She nodded. “Stay the night, I’ll ask the boys to come too. You don’t have to tell them anything yet, if you don’t want to. You know we’re all there for you, no matter what.”

“Yes, I know… Thank you.” She looked up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

They ended up in Gokudera’s flat as it was the biggest one, ready to spend as much as time as they’d need consoling her. That night, she ate ice cream and cried on her brothers’ shoulders. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto never left her side, making sure she had everything she needed and wanted. 

She ignored the seventy-four calls and messages from Tetsurou and the boys waited for her to go to the toilets to block his number on her phone. She didn’t complain about it.

Tsuna had brought his mother’s famous curry and Yamamoto and her had spent the rest of their afternoon making sushis. Gokudera had settled with a few boxes of cookies and ice cream when they had begged him not to cook.

She fell asleep on Hayato’s couch at three in the morning, Uri curled up against her side.

The boys looked at her tiredly. They promised each other they would be more thorough with their researches and that anyone who would want to get near her would had to pass their own tests first.

There was no way there would ever be a repeat.

They would protect her, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this (very long) chapter. I had a writer block in the middle of it but I'm happy it's finally done ! 
> 
> Next chapter is already written and should be posted next week :)
> 
> See you all soon ! <3
> 
> N.


	3. Common Points - The Perfect Love Story ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mafia gathering, Chrome meets someone that will change her life... For the better ?
> 
> /!\ TRIGGER WARNING : Lots of angst, mentions of death and grief /!\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY OKAY ?!?!
> 
> It didn't go as I had first planned. At all. This was NOT supposed to happen...  
> But I got attached to the OC and couldn't turn him into an asshole... Oops, I guess ?
> 
> Be warned : I cried a lot when I wrote it...  
> Also, it's a very long chapter (almost 5K words...)  
> I hope you will like it anyway x.x  
> XX  
> N.

She was bored. She was so bored. These mafia gatherings were the worst.

From her place near the bar, she could see Tsuna, surrounded by half a dozen mafiosi she didn’t know. Always the faithful right-hand man, Gokudera was standing next to him. Yamamoto was in another corner with Squalo and Ryoheï had disappeared with Shamal almost thirty minutes ago. Lambo was running somewhere with I-Pin and Hibari… She had no idea if he was still in the mansion or if he had already left and gone home.

Sure, people talked to her. She was a Vongola Guardian at a Vongola reception and it would have been rude not to. But they came and went in an endless wave. She was well aware they did not really care about the trivialities she told them. No hard feeling, though, she did not care about them either.

She was sipping her third glass of wine when yet another man came to her. If she had to guess, she’d say he was about her age, around twenty. He smiled at her and lifted his glass between them but didn’t say a word. He settled next to her, leaning his back against the bar, just like her, and observing the room in front of them.

“Boring, isn’t it ?” He said suddenly after five minutes of comfortable silence and it startled her. She turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. “These gatherings. You and I are both forced to be there for the sake of our Families, but damn, how boring they are !” He chuckled and she smiled.

“You could say that.” She looked back at the crowd. Her friends looked like they were having fun. Even Gokudera didn’t seem as tensed as he often was.

“Want another one ?” He gestured toward her empty glass and she accepted. Their two glasses were refilled and they faced each other. “Ryo Sawamura, from the Reggia Famiglia.” He introduced himself, clicking his glass with hers.

“Chrome Dokuro from the-.”

“I know.” He chuckled. “You’re famous. And we’re in one of your Famiglia’s estates.” 

It didn’t take long before they were chatting comfortably together. She smiled at Yamamoto when he checked on her from afar, letting him know she was fine. She even shooed Lussuria away when he tried to save her from the company.

Ryo was nice. He was funny and chatty and did not mind that she wasn’t as talkative as he was. They had a few common points, like being young but having been part of the mafia for several years, they both liked to read and he chuckled when she told him she was trying to play baseball but really sucked, much to Yamamoto’s dismay. It was a nice laugh, though, not a mocking one.

They got along just fine and ended up spending most of the evening together. He made sure her glass was always full and made her laugh about silly things, just like her brothers often did.

She wondered why she didn’t feel awkward in his company, and decided it was because of the alcohol. She had lost count of the number of glasses she had drank after the fifth one.

Surprisingly enough, she was small and frail but she held her alcohol like no one else in this huge crowd.

It was hard for her to miss her brothers’ eyes on her. As soon as one of them had realised the same man had been talking to her for more than five minutes -something that never happened before- the others were warned. They kept checking on her, in a more or less discreet manner. She found it cute though. She didn’t need them to worry but she knew it meant that they cared.

It was nearing 1:00 am when Ryo had to take his leave. They exchanged contacts, something Chrome very rarely did, and waved goodbye.

She was smiling contentedly when, a whole ten seconds after Ryo had left the room, Gokudera appeared by her side. His face was completely neutral and she knew how hard he was working on himself not to frown and bombard her with questions. 

“So, you and that Reggia guardian, huh ?” He asked, his voice flat and she knew he was forcing himself to look calm and composed.

“What ? What do you mean ?” She fought the smile that tried to take place on her lips.

“You talked a whole lot, didn’t you ?”

“He’s nice.” She shrugged and sipped from her glass. She could see him trying to hide his annoyed sigh from the corner of her eye.

“You’re gonna see him again ?”

“I don’t know.” She answered truthfully. She put her empty glass on the bar behind her and faced her brother. “Why ? Would you mind if I do ?” She tried not to frown.

“I-” He frowned too, deep in thoughts. “I’m not sure. It’s just that, after last time…” She groaned and his eyes found hers. “We’re just worried for you, Chrome. We don’t want you to get attached and then be heartbroken because he was some kind of scum, using you for his own profit just like-”

“I know. I know, okay.” She looked away. “I don’t want that again either, obviously.” Her shoulders slumped. “But neither do I want to stay single all my life.”

“Come on, you’re too cute and loveable to finish your life alone.” He chuckled. He tried to ruffle her hair but she batted his hand away : there was no way he’d mess with the bun she had spent more than ten minutes to perfect. “And if it ever happens you can always borrow Uri and be that kind of old cat lady.” He grinned.

“Hayato !” She swatted him on the arm. Her cry had attracted too much attention and she blushed. “Don’t say depressing stuff like that.” She let her head fall back, looking at the ceiling tiredly.

“You know you won’t ever be alone anyway.” He slipped an arm around her shoulder. “Not with me and the Tenth, and that baseball freak and the cow and Turf-top and the Skylark and-”

“I know, Hayato.” She rested her head against his shoulder for a second, the gesture so natural they didn’t think twice about it despite the strange looks they got.

When her phone rang the next day, she was surprised to see Ryo’s number appearing on her screen. She hadn’t expected him to actually contact her.

Reading his message, she smiled. Of course she’d love to grab an ice cream with him the next weekend. She had enjoyed his company too much to say no.

She didn’t tell her brothers, though. They were too nosy and overprotective and she really wanted to see what would happen -if anything happened- before she’d tell them anything.

They had a great time again. He insisted on paying for her despite her refusal, and they spend most of the afternoon in a park, watching ducks and birds and children running around.

They compared their Families, laughing at the most stupid things their members had done. Chrome won when she recounted the time Lambo had tried to hide a hundred grape candies in his hair before an official meeting with a few other Families, only to have them all burst out of his fro in the middle of it all. The surprise had been such that, thinking it was some kind of attack, people had used their flames. The candies melted in a second and they all ended up covered in sticky purple goo for the rest of the afternoon.

He admired her love and devotion for her Famiglia, and she liked that he was the reliable one in his, as he was often the one to pick up his friends when they were too drunk to drive back home after a night out.

It took them three more afternoon-turned-dates before they both agreed to officially date.

It took three more weeks before she finally told her brothers. They were happy for her. She looked genuinely joyful when she talked about him and it was enough for them to smile too. However, once she was gone, they admitted they were worried and that they should keep an eye on her and more importantly : on him.

She was rather secretive about her sentimental life, so it took Yamamoto a lot of questions before she told him more about Ryo and their relationship. The permanent smile on her lips was enough to reassure him about her happiness.

It took another month before she formally introduced him to them. They were all dressed in suits and she rolled her eye so hard when they tried to look menacing. It didn’t work on her but she was afraid they’d scare the man off.

Ryo was red and anxious but answered all their questions to reassure them all. He promised them to take care of her and always make sure she was going to be happy, and all the usual stuff. She hated how they tried to intimidate him but said nothing. They’d get an earful later.

It took another two weeks before she was officially introduced to the Reggia Famiglia too. She was welcomed with open arms and they seemed to like her already, teasing her a lot. They joked a lot about the fact that anyone who would endure Ryo’s company with a smile had to be someone that deserved their attention.

Ryo was the second youngest in his Famiglia and it made him the target of a lot of teasing.

All in all they were relieved that she was a nice girl and accepted her with big smiles on their faces.

She convinced him to go to one of Yamamoto’s baseball game. He seemed genuinely interested and asked her lots of questions about the rules and such.

Yamamoto kept glancing at them. They were easy to spot in the crowd, having chosen to sit in the front row. She waved at him and screamed his name and cheered him on everytime another point was scored. It didn’t take long for Ryo to do the same.

When the game ended, she jumped on her brother, showering him in praises. He hugged her back, discreetly checking Ryo’s reaction but the boy only smiled sweetly. He knew how close she was with all of her brothers and he knew he had no reason to ever be jealous of them. 

The three of them grabbed a drink and something to eat after Yamamoto showered. The Rain Guardian was pleasantly surprised by the interest the boy showed in his sports and promised him to try and teach him the basics. 

He also helped her babysitting Lambo once or twice. Sure, the kid was already twelve and less annoying and hyper active than he used to be, but he still ran around and threw stuff out of his hair. 

She had been surprised -pleasantly, mind you- when Lambo had decided to immediately listen to whatever Ryo would tell him to do.

They had a nice afternoon, eating ice cream and playing in the garden. I-Pin even joined them for a few hours.

Ryo was really good with children. Maybe because his own boss had two kids and that he was used to be around them a lot.

He even successfully caught Uri when he tried to run away from Gokudera and the scratches on his face did not disappear for a whole week.

She also spent a few afternoon in his Famiglia Estate. His friends were always nice to her, reminding her a lot of her own brothers. 

Hiruma, the Reggia Sun Guardian, dotted on her like a little sister and kept telling her that, should Ryo do anything to hurt her, he’d be the one to beat his ass. 

Everything between the two was fine. They went on missions separately, but everytime they got back to each other’s side, it was as if no time had passed at all. 

Obviously, their two Families grew closer but having close, serious ties with another Famiglia was never a bad thing in their world.

After a year, they had decided to move in together. They did not spend a lot of time together in their flat because of their missions, but it did not mean that it felt any less like home.

Pictures of the two of them and of their Families covered the wall and it was so cosy it made it difficult to leave for yet another mission.

After another six months, he proposed. She had been shocked and had not seen it coming at all but cried and smiled and hugged him and said yes again and again.

He had even asked for Tsuna’s approval beforehand and the young Boss had been more than happy to oblige. After everything she had been through, Chrome deserved to be happy. Furthermore, everyone in the Vongola Famiglia liked Ryo. Even the Varia and Dino and the Arcobalenos agreed that he was a nice person.

In her brothers’ eyes no one would ever be good enough for Chrome, but they all knew that Ryo would be as close as one could be.

The wedding was coming fast. They didn’t want something too big but it would be the first wedding for the Tenth Vongola Generation and they knew they had to make the Famiglia shine.

Three weeks before the Big Day, Chrome came back from her mission only to find that Ryo had been gone on one too. She didn’t mind, she was used to it. He was to be back three days later, she could survive.

At least, it left her enough time to write her report and rest. 

She caught up on the wedding preparation, checking what he had done in her absence.

The first two days passed in the blink of an eye. Kyoko and Haru came by to help with the wedding, her brothers also visited to make sure she was alright after her mission.

They were all drinking coffee in her living room when her phone rang.

She smiled as Hiruma’s name appeared. He often called her to check on her when Ryo was absent and to make sure she didn’t need any more help for the wedding.

She greeted him with a smile, still sipping on her coffee. Next to her, the boys were comparing the colour scheme Ryo and she had prepared.

They looked at her in shock when her mug shattered on the floor, coffee spilling on the expensive carpet.

She was trembling, her voice caught in her throat. They could see how hard she was trying not to cry.

“What do you mean ?” Her voice broke. “He- I’m coming.” 

They could hear the man’s voice coming from her phone but couldn’t make out what he was saying. She shot up from the couch and all but ran to the door, the three boys on her heels.

They closed the door carefully behind them before running after her in the stairs. She was reaching her car when Yamamoto snatched the keys from her hand.

“You’re not driving in this state, tell me where we need to go.”

The next second they were driving away. Gokudera and Tsuna both hoped in the car the boys had taken to come. The Storm Guardian was starting up the engine when Tsuna’s phone rang.

Focused on the road, he could see his friend’s face falling from the corner of his eyes. When he hung up, he breathed deeply, his head hung low.

“Ryo got wounded during his mission. He’s not gonna make it.” He whispered and it took everything in Gokudera not to cry.

After almost two years, all of them loved the boy. He was Family. He couldn’t even imagine what Chrome was feeling at the moment.

They reached the hospital less than two minutes after Yamamoto and Chrome and all but ran to the room Ryo was in. 

The surgery had successfully removed the bullets but it was too much for his body and the wounds had been too much. Even Sun Flames could do nothing.

When they opened the door, Chrome was kneeling next to the bed, her hands gripping Ryo’s and crying her heart out. The Reggia Famiglia was not in a better state. Two other guardians were also wounded but what shocked them the most was the tear-streaked faces.

Yamamoto was standing next to his sister, hand on her shoulder to let her know she was not alone.

They all listened as she begged him not to abandon her, to think about the wedding and how she could not not become his wife. Her cheeks were flushed and black with mascara.

No one dared to move, knowing all too well that any attempt to comfort her would be useless.

When the Doctors arrived to signal the end of visiting hours she refused to leave. She pushed whomever tried to get near her, kicked and screamed and scratched and hit and no one could do anything.

But they were two mafia Families, and they obviously convinced the Doctors to let her stay with him. They installed a small cot next to the bed and insisted that she’d sleep. 

It broke their heart to leave her alone but they had no other choice than to leave.

They were back first thing in the morning. Chrome looked as if she hadn’t slept all night, which was the case but she didn’t tell them. She refused to eat anything they brought, nor did she drink a single drop of liquid. The two Families were worried. The Reggia Boss tried to convince her to take care of herself and Tsuna even used his Boss Voice on her but it didn’t work.

Ryoheï slipped his jacket around her shoulders and every man in the room hugged her. Her hand never left Ryo’s. She was stiff and her entire body hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

They all stayed in the cramped room for hours. Every so often they tried to get Chrome to eat, drink or even just move, to no avail.

Every hour Doctors came to check on Ryo but they always looked more and more gloomy each time.

It was just past four in the afternoon when Ryo’s heartbeat became uneven. Doctors and nurses were there in less than thirty seconds and asked them all to leave the room.

It took both Gokudera and Yamamoto’s arms around her to wrench Chrome away from the bed. 

From the other side of the glass wall, Chrome was crying, shrieking when someone tried to touch her. She was pressing herself against the glass as if she was trying to get as close to Ryo as she could. She begged him to get better under her breath. The men around her could barely stand to look at her, their hearts breaking in smaller pieces every time she sobbed.

They watched anxiously as the Doctors shocked Ryo, trying to stabilize his heartbeat. 

When the Doctors took a step back and shook their heads and checked the clock, she felt as if she was suddenly completely empty.

Her desperate scream filled the hallway and she fell to her knees.Hiruma was just fast enough so her knees didn’t hit the ground.

Each of her scream shattered their hearts to tiny pieces. Not one eye was dry and muffled cries echoed all around them.

When the Doctors left the room, she wrenched herself from Hiruma’s tight grip and threw herself in the room. She was heaving, hovering over Ryo’s body. Her tears fell on his pale face and her hands grabbed his face, his shoulders, his hands and caressed his hair and his cheeks.

“You can’t leave me. You promised me you wouldn’t. You swore to make me your wife and to spend the rest of your life with me. You can’t break your promise.” Her voice was broken and she was barely coherent as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, hands gripping the hospital gown tightly.

“Chrome.” She didn’t know who called her name, she didn’t care either. She barely registered when someone put their hand above hers on Ryo’s chest.

Suddenly she turned around, looking at them all frantically. Why was no one trying to save him anymore ?

She looked at Tsuna, and threw herself at his feet, begging him to do something, anything. Surely her precious, all-powerful Sky could do something. She ignored the way his tears fell harder at her pleas. She felt breathless and light-headed and she tried to convince herself it was all just a big nightmare and that she was going to wake up.

Despite her friends supplications, she refused to leave the room, her hand gripping Ryo’s cold hand desperately.

It took Hibari coming to the Hospital for Chrome to finally leave. 

The two of them had gotten pretty close through the years. They always had each others’ back and trusted each others with their lives. They had started training together back in high school, she was the only person that he let into his flat. That Hibari approved of Ryo had been one of Chrome’s biggest fear at the time. 

She felt his hand on her arm and batted him away. She was not leaving him. Never.

“Chrome.” His voice seemed to bring her back from wherever her mind had been. “You’re coming with me.” 

She tried to refuse, she tried to fight him, but she was exhausted and destroyed and her legs had stopped carrying her hours ago.

She thought she felt his arms slipping around her and he lifted her softly. He made sure to hold her as close to his own body as he could.

Her hand never let go of Ryo’s hand, her eyes never left his face.

“Chrome, you need to let go of his hand.” Hibari murmured in her hair and she stiffened against him. Before she could try to free herself from his strong hold, he took a step back. He felt her hand tugging on Ryo’s. Another step back and her fingers let go, too weak to resist.

She tried to jump from Hibari’s arms, pleading him to let her go back to Ryo’s side but he didn’t.

He walked out of the Hospital with Chrome in his arms. He let her tears soak his expensive shirt and jacket. He let her wail against his neck. He let her grab his shirt and his shoulder and his neck tightly as if he was the only thing that grounded her to the Earth.

He ignored the Vongola and Reggia Families and walked Chrome to his car. She did not resist when he sat her on the passenger seat and he drove away from the hospital.

He went to the Vongola Mansion, the nearest from the Hospital. He had already asked Kusakabe to go to her flat and gather some clothes and products for her. He was not going to let her go back to that flat for the moment. 

For now, they would all gather and talk things out, plan the funeral and everything that went with the death of a Family member. 

Chrome would rest, he was not stupid and his brothers had told him that she hadn’t eaten and drunk anything in more than twenty-four hours now. 

Then, he’d get her to his own place. No one would bother her there and she’d have as much time as she’d need to grieve.

Chrome didn’t leave her room in the Vongola Mansion in the four days that followed Ryo’s death. The Reggia Famiglia planned the funeral with the help of the Vongolas. Chrome barely participated. She started crying every time she saw his picture or heard his name.

She refused to eat and they had to force her to drink a simple glass of water. The two Families were worried about her. Her brothers feared that she wouldn’t be able to maintain her illusionary organs if she got too weak because of the lack of food. When they told the Reggia Famiglia about this possibility they freaked out so much, Hiruma almost force-fed her. She threw him out of her room with a huge wave, flooding half the floor.

The day of the funeral was the first day she left her room. Tsuna and the Reggia Don were the ones who knocked on her door. They hugged her so hard she could barely breathe. 

She was dressed in black from head to toe. She had turned her hair and eye black too, with her illusions.

Someone had to help her walk at all times as she had gotten too weak to stand on her own.

The ceremony was heartbreaking. People cried. A lot.

It didn’t matter that a mafia Famiglia had to be strong, everyone knew he were to be married in less than a month. There were lots of allied Families and no one commented on the tearful speeches.

Chrome couldn’t. She had prepared a speech. She had worked hard, day and night, rewriting it over and over again until she was satisfied. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t stand, she couldn’t keep herself upright in front of everyone there. She knew she wouldn’t even be able to read the first sentence without breaking down.

So she had given her speech to Hibari. She trusted him, he could read it and not cry, his voice would be strong and collected. He could do it.

And he did.

She was sitting right in front of him, between her own Boss and the Reggia Don, a real crying mess. Later she would apologize to Tsuna. She would be sorry the world would have seen his Mist Guardian in such a state when she was supposed to be so strong. No one held it against her, though. Her brothers were not in a much better state.

When they lowered the casket, she collapsed. Gokudera had his arm wrapped around her and he held her up, helping her hiding the sad state she was in.

When the visiting Families finally left and only the Vongolas and Reggias were there, he lowered her slowly to the ground. 

He held her in his arms, wrapping her in his jacket and caressing her hair.

She asked them to leave her there, alone with her future husband’s grave. They were reluctant. No one wanted to leave her alone in such a moment and she would have been grateful for their thoughtfulness if she hadn’t been grieving.

Hibari convinced them to leave. They all knew that, if Hibari told them to do it, it meant that he had a plan to take care of her. When he looked around, Kusakabe waved at Yamamoto from his place, hidden behind a tree.

This night, she fell asleep on the cold grave, long after sunset. She was exhausted, having slept less than ten hours in almost five days.

When she woke up, someone had covered her shoulder with a hoodie. She recognized Ryo’s. It smelt like him and she broke down again. On her left, the same person had left her something to eat and drink and a small paper. She had no trouble recognizing Hibari’s handwriting and way of telling her to get better when she read “Eat or I’ll bite you to death.”

She ignored the phone ringing inside her pocket and the shadows standing behind her when her brothers came to check on her.

When she was driven back from the cemetery this evening, she was surprised Hibari drove her to his place. He all but carried her to his guest room, not that he had lots of guests -read : none- but sometimes he allowed Kusakabe to spend the night there.

He lowered her on the bed and watched her crumble the second his arms were not around her. 

He left her in Kusakabe’s care, trusting his right-hand man enough to know nothing bad could happen to her in his absence.

This night, in the Vongola Mansion, mission : Save Chrome and Help her Get Better started. A common mission with the Reggia Famiglia that everyone knew would take several months and a lot of work. They all hoped that, eventually, it would work well enough for her to have a normal life once again. At least a life as normal as a mafia life could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it...  
> I'm sorry, I really am ><  
> Writing this broke my heart so much... I hope I've made you feel everything that I felt while writing it. (I'm not very good at angst so I hope you enjoyed it anyway).
> 
> Thank you so much for your time, and please comment and tell me what you thought about it !   
> You can also tell me if you want me to write about something, I'll do my best !
> 
> Have a nice day / night <3  
> N.
> 
> PS : I haven't written the next chapter yet and I'm not home for the holidays so I have no idea when it'll be ready :/

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for this first chapter !  
> I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll read the rest.  
> Love you all :)  
> N.


End file.
